Rolling in the Deep
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet, Kenny and Kail would do anything to be together. Even though their fathers don't like each other at all :/ KailXKenny KevinXBen.
1. Rolling in the Deep

**Future Date**

**Hello and yes this a new story I came up with today.  
><strong>**It's not a sequel to Ben's Pet Wolf so calm down.  
>I decided to make it a spin off with the kids  
><strong>**I was listening to Rolling in the Deep by Adele.  
><strong>**Love that song which is why this story is named after it.  
><strong>**I will continue my other stories which will be soon.  
><strong>**Anyway enough talking enjoy and let me know if you like it :)  
><strong>**I dedicate this story to my friend Mantinas for he is an awesome author. ;)**

In the town of Bellwood, a teenage boy with vibrant green eyes and dark brown hair was riding his motorcycle home from school.  
>It was black and green as the shine gleamed in the sunlight brightly reflecting the flawless paint job was done with care..<br>Kenny Levin was upset as he rode home, it was a big test today on Physics and he barely passed with a B.|  
>That wasn't the reason for his bad mood though, it had to do with his boyfriend and their relationship.<p>

For the past few painful months, Kenny had to sneak out and see his boyfriend in secret.  
>He felt like a secret agent when he would sneak, but never knowing his mother knew about it.<br>Why? Because their fathers don't like each other at all for some reason.

**( Yes I am talking about Kevin and Lance. They still hate each other!)**

Kenny didn't understand why they couldn't get along for once, it wasn't hard to do if they didn't act up.  
>Not that the secret kisses and meetings weren't fun, at school all the girls kept asking him and Kail out.<br>As always he turned them down, but he was worried that Kail would just tell him the relationship is over.  
>Kenny turned on the radio on his bike as the song Rolling in the Deep by Adele started to play.<p>

It was his and Kail's song ever since they got together and it made him tear up as it played.  
>Everything was fine, until Kevin walked in Kenny's room one day and caught them making out.<br>Kenny was held back by his mother Ben as Kevin chased Kail out of the house in his wolf form.  
>Kevin could have caught him easily with his speed, but he would be in big trouble by Ben.<p>

Kenny laughed at how his mother and father were as a couple even though they were both boys.  
>Kenny understood why they loved each other so much and hoped his father would understand.<br>Ever since then, Kevin installed a tracking device on the bike to make sure Kenny didn't try to go to Kail's home.  
>Soon he arrived home and parked his bike before cutting the engine and removing his helmet.<p>

His phone beeped and he saw it was a video message from Kail and looked to make sure no one was around.  
>Devlin was a spy for their father in which any text, picture or video message from Kail would make it's way to Kevin.<br>Alot of arguments and yelling always happened, even though Devlin would be scolded for snitching.  
>So he opened it and it showed Kail in his room without a shirt on and a smirk on his handsome face.<p>

" Hey babe I wish I wish there was another way we could be together, but it doesn't look good.I know it sucks, but I wanted you to know that I love you and we'll be together always. Now here's something to keep you occupied until next time."

Kenny wondered what it was until the video showed Kail fully naked and Kenny almost dropped his phone in shock.  
>He felt his face burn red with lust and embarrassment and his cock harden until another voice came out in the video.<p>

" OOOOOOOOOO! You're busted wait until Dad hears about this! MOM! DAD! KAIL IS SENDING NAKED VIDEOS ONTO THE INTERNET!"

Kenny knew it was Alf messing with him. Alf was trying to help get them together, but his way of joking was disturbing at times.

" YOU FUCKING SNITCH! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GIRLS AND WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!"

Kail put on some shorts and ran after him in which a girlish scream and sounds of a struggle ended the video.  
>Kenny kept trying to keep his laughter down as he saved the video on his phone and entered the house.<br>He hung up his jacket and saw his mother making dinner while he heard his father working on something in the garage.  
>Kenny was close to going to his room when his foot stepped on something and he crashed into the door.<br>Ben stopped what he was cooking and ran to see Kenny rubbing his head from hitting the door hard.

" Hey are you alright? Ugh how many times have I told Devlin not to leave his stupid lacrosse stick lying around?!"

Ben said irritated as he helped Kenny into his room across from Devlin's.  
>Kenny sighed as Ben handed him two pills and a glass of water for his headache.<br>He took them without argument and Ben gave him a sad smile before leaving.

" Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes so wash up."

Ben said in a caring tone as he left Kenny alone to finish cooking dinner.  
>He knew about his and Kail's relationship and he was happy for his son.<br>He just wished Kevin would just let them be, but Devlin didn't help either since he was against it also.  
>Kenny sighed as he picked up his clothes and snickered as heard Devlin arriving home.<br>Kenny chuckled as he heard his mother chewed out Devlin out and Kenny washed up for dinner.


	2. Warning Signs

**Warning Signs**

Dinner was quiet as usual with Kenny showing his Physics test gaining praise from his parents and brother  
>Kenny was deep in thought about his situation with his boyfriend, Ben noticed the distant look and he knew something had to be done.<br>Soon the leftovers and dishes were put away for the next day and homework was done on time instead of being late.  
>Devlin went to his room and Kevin was waiting for Ben, but raised an eyebrow as Ben got his keys and jacket on.<p>

" I need to talk to Kennith about something, we'll be going in my car so go to bed."

Kevin was about to ask why, but why get into another argument with Ben so he just nodded in reply and went to their bedroom.  
>Ever since Kevin walked in on Kenny and Kail, Ben and Kevin had been arguing more and they rarely fight.<br>Kenny felt very nervous as his mother lead them to his car outside.  
>Kenny got in the passenger side and buckled in as Ben started the car.<br>Soon they drove into the more quiet side of Bellwood and Kenny heard his mother sigh before beginning their conversation.

" You got a message from Kail didn't you? Don't worry I understand why you hid it, Devlin is like your father. You know we both love you very much right?"

Kenny nodded, but still he felt like he was being punished for dating Kail and his father was being unreasonable.

" Yeah well dad sure has a weird way of showing it. Really who puts a tracking device on their kids motorcycle?! I asked him why he's acting like this and he just gives me a blank expression, did you cheat on dad with Lance or something?"

The car screeched to a halt into a grove of trees into a dead stop.  
>Ben killed the engine and made sure they were locked in.<br>He turned to his son, who cowered at the look and aura radiating off his mother.  
>Ben's eyes were a dark shade of red, his teeth sharp and gleaming.<br>A low animal growl worked out of his throat as he loomed over his son.

" YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE EVEN ACCUSING ME OF THAT! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR FATHER NO MATTER WHAT! IF I DID LANCE WOULD BE YOUR FATHER AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE WITH KAIL!"

Kenny regretted those words as he broke down crying in fear in which Ben calmed down to hug his son.  
>He knew Kenny didn't mean it, he was just venting his anger out and it pissed Ben off at Kevin's attitude.<br>They sat there crying and just letting their anger wash away.  
>When the tears stopped, Ben checked them both to make sure their eyes were red.<p>

" Also your principal called me about your fight with Cashel, I won't tell your father, but why do you listen to him?"

For those who don't know Cashel is the son of Cash and JT, Ben's former bullies.  
>JT is the current principal at the High School Ben went to.<br>JT and Ben get along well, but Cash on the other hand didn't.  
>JT knew Cashel was just like his father, he wasn't given special treatment, but he was pushing his luck.<p>

" IT wasn't my fault! He was talking crap about you and me! He said the only reason why Kail was dating me is because I'm a slut who's knows good tricks because my mother is a slut and is the only reason why Kevin Levin is my father! I just wanted him to stop and he kept on and on until I snapped and Kail pulled me off him before I broke his arm."

Ben watched his son's normal green eyes turn red as he explained his side of the story and Ben noticed his claws were mostly bone.  
>His left hand had a symbol appear on it, like a wolf head only a skeleton version though.<br>Ben rubbed Kenny's shoulder and noticed the mark disappeared along with the claws and eye color.

" It's alright Kenny just ignore him and if that doesn't work, make sure Devlin knows what he said."

They both laughed and went to Mr. Smoothies for a treat and drank them on the way home.  
>Ben was enjoying his chocolate chip blueberry smoothie and Kenny was sipping his banana strawberry mocha smoothie as they went inside.<br>They both froze as Kevin was standing in the way in a black robe and a look of seriousness on his face.

" Kenny go to the bed NOW! I need to talk to your mother alone."

Kenny gulped before hugging his mother, whispering a quick thank you and going to his room  
>Kevin locked the front door and pulled Ben to their bedroom and locking that door as well.<br>Ben set his smoothie down and before he could talk, Kevin showed him a metal plug with wires sticking out of it.

" I removed the tracking device off his bike, I may not like his choice of boyfriend, but I don't want my son hating me for it."

Ben smiled and hugged his husband, feeling the tension and stress finally lift off.  
>Being married for 16 years was definitely worth having such a guy as Kevin Levin.<br>Ben knew why Kevin was in a robe, they hadn't been intimate since the last fight.

" I knew you would come around, Kenny will be relieved about the tracking finally off him. I did discover something disturbing while talking to him. He is showing the signs of the dark cereboan."

Kevin was wondering about this anyway since he sensed something different about Kenny.  
>He started showing different signs and Ben described the mark he saw on Kenny's hand and Kevin was worried.<p>

" Does this mean he has the skeletal wolf form as well? If it's like yours then we have more problems if the trigger for it is anger."

Ben agreed with Kevin as he stripped out of his clothes and shivered as the cold air hit his body.  
>Kevin felt his lust rise as he saw the bare back of his mate and felt like pouncing on him as Ben removed his boxers.<br>He bent over the bed to place his cellphone down on the night stand unaware he was teasing the horny wolf behind him.

Suddenly Kevin pounced on Ben and sucked on the back of his neck hard.  
>The black robe flew off as Kevin growled as Ben moaned from the sucking.<br>He slipped one of his fingers into Ben's entrance and began to tease his mate.  
>Ben whined since it was a long time with Kevin's touch.<br>Kevin chuckled as he slipped another finger and began to stretch the tight muscles.

Ben shook as he felt his wolf form trying to get out, but Kevin smacked his ample rear, getting a loud groan as he added a third finger and assaulted Ben's prostate. Ben howled and arched his back, wanting the fingers to go deeper. Kevin placed his hands on Ben's shoulder and pushed his upper body down so that his rear was in the air. Kevin aimed his hard cock at Ben's entrance and growled on Ben's ear.

" You're my bitch tonight so stop talking and howl for me baby!"

Kevin took off hard and slow as Ben screamed in pleasure from the penetration and his ears came out.  
>Kevin shifted into his wolf form and went on to fuck Ben's brains out and didn't plan on stopping until they both blacked out.<p> 


	3. Cult Following

**Cult Following**

Kenny felt his stress drop as he began to get ready to go to sleep.  
>Talking to his mother helped although he did feel that urge again tonight.<br>Something was inside of him and it only came out when his anger rose high.  
>He also felt it radiate off his mother and hoped to ask him about it soon.<br>He wondered what Kail was planning to do next for their relationship

The door was locked as he grabbed his nightwear and walked into his bathroom.  
>The water came out as he opened the shower door and began to scrub himself.<br>Unknown to him, he was being watched by an unknown creature for some time.  
>Kenny listened as he thought he heard something, but shrugged as he continued.<br>Once it watched enough, it slipped through the cracks and returned back home.

It was black as night and took the form of a snake as it glided out of Bellwood.  
>Soon it came to the deserted area outside of Bellwood and soon came onto sand.<br>Cactus and rocks were scattered in random patterns as the creature came home.  
>It was a huge cave carved to resemble a wolfen skull with jagged sharp teeth.<br>So far no one knew this was here and the sand made it look more menacing.

The snake slithered down it's throat as it slid down a long tunnel before it stopped.  
>A huge door with skeletal wolves carved in it creaked as it opened for the snake.<br>The snake slid past the others in the area as it came to a huge bone made building.  
>It made it's way to a lone figure mixing something in a ceramic clay bowl with a spoon.<br>The mixture hissed and gurgled as the ingredients were combining from mixing.

The snake hissed into the person's ear and earned a head rub as the figure began to smile.  
>Soon the snake returned it's shape into dark smoke and disappeared to wear it came.<br>The figure poured the mixture into a goblet and sprinkled some herbs to make it glow red.  
>A long black hooded robe covered the figure except for the eyes were reddish brown.<br>The hands were shown with long claws protruding from the fingertips colored dark red.

Soon it walked onto the open balcony with a bone scepter and a loud horn call made the room shake.  
>An army of followers came single file as they waited patiently for their leader to speak.<br>Each one had a mask carved out of bone, each one different fro the last so none matched.  
>The hooded leader pulled back the hood to reveal it was a female with a unique bone mask.<br>Her mask was carved into a twisted female face as she stood before her followers and spoke.

" Brothers and sisters, I bring good news for the chosen one has been found and is showing signs.  
>The time for redemption is coming close as we will be turned into his true form as the Prophecy foretold.<br>The blood of the Chosen shall turn us into his image and we will be free to change the world into our image.  
>For now we wait until he has become his true form and we shall bring him here to his kingdom to start our plans.<br>May his blood cleanse us of our weak forms and we shall rise as superior beings and cleanse this world of those who get in our way.  
>MAY THE REVOLUTION BEGIN AND MAY WE BECOME THE NEW WORLD ORDER AND REIGN ABOVE ALL OTHERS!"<p>

The followers roared and howled in victory as they resumed to prepare for the revolution.  
>The leader returned to her chambers to sit on her bed and watch the glowing liquid glow.<br>She sighed as clawed hands slipped into robe and pulled her close to a warm male body.  
>She removed her mask and smiled at her bed-mate before she jumped him with a growl.<p>

_' Soon Kenny Levin I will have my revenge and make my words I will make you suffer!'_

Her last thought before succumbing to animal lust and being pounded until the sun rose.


End file.
